1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stripper and, more particularly, to a stripper which has a replaceable blade and which is used for locking a coaxial terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coaxial cables are widely used for signal transmissions. In general, a coaxial cable comprises a copper wire in the center and wrapped in two outer layers. When it is necessary to electrically connect the coaxial cable to an electrical appliance/equipment, the outer layers of the coaxial cable have to be stripped by using a stripper to expose the copper wire in the center.
In addition, when an operator would like to lock a coaxial terminal connected to one end of the coaxial cable to a signal terminal of the electrical appliance/equipment, a wrench tool is necessary. Combining a stripper to strip wires of various sizes and a wrench tool would increase the convenience of carrying the two tools for an operator.